The Real Deal
by jeez claudine
Summary: What happens when one single bet turns Jesse's whole life around and makes him realize that Suze is the real deal?


**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned and created by Meg Cabot, unless stated otherwise.

**Summary: **Jesse is alive, and is a total 21st century guy, and Suze just moved to Carmel. They are both mediators. Jesse's a junior and Suze is a sophomore. After getting out of his relationship with Kelly, his friends bet him to ask the new girl out, Suze. But what happens when one single bet turns his whole life around and makes him realize that she's_ the real deal_?

Yeah yeah, I know another fanfic! I just liked the idea so I decided to write it. Basically, it's about Jesse being alive in the 21st century. Then Suze moves to Carmel, and IS a mediator, then Jesse and his buddies' finds out things about the new girl and makes a bet with him. But then, after a while, he realizes she's the one he's been looking for. And of course, Paul is included in this too and he's a mediator also.

* * *

"Dude, have you heard about Jake's new sister?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah, man, she's a sophomore, seen her picture, Jake here showed it to me," pointing at Jake, "she's hot!" John said.

"Don't you ever talk about my stepsister like that, John," Jake said in a pissed off voice.

"Whoa man, you've only met her once and you're being all brotherly protective about her right now," John said with a smirk.

"Just shut it alright?" Jake growled.

And here I am, thinking about what my life would be like after high school…or if I will ever find 'the one'. Corny I know, but I really want to start a family and get settled…hoping to find the right woman to marry. But you can not do that when almost everyday, you go out in the middle of the night to do some…mediating.

"Hey, Jesse. Let's make a bet. You know Jake's sister?" my friend Jason said, nudging Jake.

"Yes, what about her?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Here's the deal. I'll give you my car, the one you adore so much," Jason said, slyly. "―if you get the girl to go out with you 3 times."

"That is easy," I said.

"Not quite. You see here, my friend, on the third date, you have to have had at least gone to 3rd base."

My face might have turned white if it was possible. "Uh…if Jake's alright with it," I said quietly. I might be a crazed teenager and have annoying raging hormones, but I still have dignity and respect for women you know…

"Sure, man, just don't hurt her, you know, and don't let her find out about the bet, you don't know what she's capable of." Jake, one of my best friends, said.

"So uh Jake, what's the name of your sister?" I asked Jake,

"Her name? It's Susannah Simon," Jake said. "But I suggest you call her Suze, she says that that's what everyone calls her, because if you don't she'll kick your ass all the way to China. Happened to Brad once, she sucker punched him man, during the wedding."

"Whoa man!" Jason and John said at the same time. "She's one tough cookie…think you can handle her Jesse?" John said.

"Sure, I don't have girls swooning over me for nothing you know," I said smirking. I know I sound like an arrogant asshole but it's true. You should've seen what Debbie Mancuso, my former girlfriend's best friend, did when I came here in 8th grade.

"Class, we have a new student here joining with us today, Jesse De Silva, please welcome him." Father Dominic, the principal of my school, announced.

I look around the class and I see almost every eye on me, then I saw Debbie walking towards me and Jason tripped her on the way, and yes he got 2 weeks worth of detention for that but it was funny.

"So," I continued on, "when's your stepsister coming?"

"She came yesterday but if you want to meet her, you can come by today, she might still be unpacking but we can take her to the beach, if ya want." Jake said.

"Yeah, I guess…think she'll want to come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, there's no reason why she wouldn't want to come with us right?"

Humph. "Right…"

-

I could not have made a total fool myself more in front of her. Actually, I wasn't acting like a fool, more like a jerk. I went to Jake's house after school and my friends were right, she is pretty and there's something about her that attracted me…although I couldn't quite place it. It's as if, I _think_, I found 'the one'. I'm not too sure though. When she walked in, I don't know if it's possible, but I got butterflies…and my heart gave a happy lurch.

"Suze, this is Jesse," Jake introduced Susannah to me and me to Susannah. "Jesse, this is Suze."

"Nice to meet you, Susannah" I said…I was kind of smirking too, which was a pretty bad move.

"Call me by my name again and I'll kick your ass," she said angrily. "Also, wipe that freaking smirk off your face if you don't want another kick to go with that." And then, she turned around and left.

"Nice going man," Jake said. "Told you not to call her 'Susannah' and what was with the smirk?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Jason and John were right, she is hot…" _More like beautiful_, I added mentally.

I went to their backyard only to find Susannah, sitting there reading a book, I went over to her. "Hi," I said and continued. "Look, I'm sorry…but I just can't help it, I always have to call women by their name, not nicknames. And sorry about that smirk too."

"It's okay," she hesitated. "I was just kind of peeved at Brad because he went through my stuff without asking."

"Having stepbrothers must be hard huh? Seeing that you're an only child and all"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Susannah," she glared at me for a moment. "I have FIVE sisters, I know it's hard, and I also know were both in different situations but they're almost the same."

"FIVE!" she asked, surprised. "That's a lot of girls in your family…and I'm guessing you're the oldest?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, by the way you said it; your voice had some kind of a protective tone, full of concern and stuff…"

"I guess it shows huh?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "So tell me more about your family, I'm guessing you already know mine since you're like best friends with Jake."

"Well, there's Mercedes, from oldest to youngest, my sister, she's your age, Josephina is 15, Angelina is 13, Carlotta is 8 and then my youngest and my favourite sister, Torah, she's 5 years old." I continued. "Of course, there's my mother and father. My mom's name is Elizabeth Angel De Silva and my father's name is Jose Hector De Silva. My full name is Hector 'Jesse' De Silva though. Only my family, relatives and friends call me Jesse."

"So am I suppose to call you Hector or what?" she asked.

"I consider you as friend, now…so you may call me Jesse." I answered with a smile.

"Thanks, Jesse…and I guess you can call me 'Susannah'" she said, grinning, using her fingers as air quotes for her name.

"You are most certainly welcome, Susannah," I said mocking her with the air quotes thing.

She playfully punched my arm when I mocked her and she laughed. I, Jesse De Silva, made her laugh, and I thought she was vulnerable…turns out she's _IN_vulnerable. I know I've only known her for an hour or so but…we have this kind of connection I've never had with anyone. I just hope she won't find out about the bet we, my friends and I, made…

* * *

Uh-oh, you think Suze is going to find out about the bet? Ha-ha. Should I continue on? Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!

And oh yeah, about my other fanfic, For All Eternity, I'm working on that, so stay tuned because the 9th chapter is coming up soon!

xoxo, Claudine


End file.
